


Kissing Families

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 05:15:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave loves his sister Rose.</p><p>He's also in love with her.</p><p>She wouldn't have it any other way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing Families

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lavenderseer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderseer/gifts).



> A birthday present for Dani. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> UPDATE: I've made the decision to orphan this story. I'm still incredibly proud of how it turned out, but due to the nature of the controversial content I'm not sure I want it to be associated with my main account anymore considering the direction of my life as a writer. Still, I hope you all continue to enjoy this story and these characters, and those of you who still follow my other works take the time to enjoy the direction they're going in as well!
> 
> and keep having happy birthdays dani u nasty egg roll no hetero <>

Sometimes Dave reflected on how _wrong_ it all was.

What kind of fucked-up mental case was he, to have feelings like this for his own sister? The type she read about in her head-shrinking manuals, probably, the type with so many complexes this and disorders that that they could barely function in normal society.

Normal society. What a joke.

In normal society, he couldn’t have Rose.

He still remembered the night he’d told her, had slipped into her room under pretenses of not being able to sleep, had sat by her beside as their breathing formed a quiet harmony, a synchronisation that they’d had all their lives. Twins, if technically born on different days. Dave at 11:59 on the 3rd December, Rose at 12:01 on the 4th.

He remembered how her hand had slid down, finding his skinny collarbone, squeezing his shoulder gently as she began to slide into slumber, and it had broken him.

_I love you, Rose._

He remembered the way she’d blearily looked at him, mouth quirking into a small, confused smile, telling him _I never doubted it, Dave, you’re my brother and I love you too._

He remembed blurting out the truth, that he didn’t just love her, he did, but he loved her in a decidedly non-platonic way too. That he was _in love_ with her.

He remembered how her usually unreadable mask had slipped, not knowing how to react, no idea what to say to that.

He rembered how he’d told her to _just fuckin’ forget it,_ bolting from the room, fists clenched so tight that his palms were split and bleeding, hurling his body into his own room and _screaming_ into his pillow, tears beginning to stain the fabric as he wept. He’d ruined it, ruined the only proper relationship he’d ever been able to hold, ruined it by wanting _more._

He remembered forgetting to lock his door in his rage and misery.

He remembered the sudden velveteen touch on his cheek as she shifted him up, laying his head in her lap as she sat behind him.

He remembered her gentle hands prying open his, tending carefully to the brutalised skin there.

He remembered her lips against his ear, whispering so softly it felt like the roaring of a jet plane. _I’m in love with you too._

He believed he remembered her kissing him too.

He definitely remembered kissing _her._ Tasting her against his lips _(like lipstick and grapes and silk)_ his arms wrapping around her like hers around him, holding each other desperately close as if they would never touch again.

They tended to do that a lot. They had to hide it from their mother, and from their friends, from every single person lest their love in all of its forms be rended apart, because they **_needed_** each other in every single way.

Maybe it was wrong, to some people. But nobody who mattered. Nobody mattered to Dave and Rose but Dave and Rose.

It couldn’t be wrong if both of them felt so _right_ when they were **_together._**

**Author's Note:**

> Named after the Silversun Pickups song of the same name.


End file.
